Una Cita, con mi mejor amiga!
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: Hola!, aqui vengo con otro oneshot!, este es un desafio de LPDF, asi que entren y lean!, por cierto!GANE!


**Una Cita, con mi mejor amiga**!

Herms…necesito tu ayuda!-entro Harry a la Sala Común como alma que se lo lleva el Diablo, la chica de cabellos castaños estaba cómodamente sentada en mullido sillón frente a la chimenea

Que pasa Harry…que sucede?-le pregunto al voltearlo a ver, con preocupación

Conseguí…una…cita!-dijo con cansancio, pues se veía que venia corriendo el pobre chico

Hermione no supo que contestar, estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa al parecer sincera, pero no lo era

Y en que parte entro yo?-pregunto cayendo al mundo de los mortales-y quien es la afortunada?

Respondiendo a tus preguntas, me ayudas a saber comportarme, ya sabes, todas mis citas han sido un total fracaso, y la otra pregunta, adivina con quien…-dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione

Dime tu-le dijo observándolo, el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "que linda su sonrisa"

Ginny Weasley, he estado queriéndola desde el año pasado Herms…y quiero que todo sea perfecto-le suplico

Ok…te ayudare, a ver…-se puso pensativa

Ya se, que tal si nosotros dos tenemos una cita!-dijo levantándose con la mano derecha en alto, pero al ver la cara confusa de Harry decidió explicarle-veras, si nosotros dos tenemos una cita, te diré paso a paso lo que tienes que hacer y como saber si a ella le gusta o no, me entiendes?-dijo resumiendo su plan

Harry entendió a medias, pero confiaba en Hermione

Gracias, por eso eres mi mejor amiga-se levanto del sillón y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar a la ambarina-que tengas buenas noches Herms

Si…tu también!-le respondió, viéndolo desaparecer por las escaleras de caracol que se dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos de quinto año, ella decidió hacer lo mismo, pero cuando iba a caminar, escucho una voz detrás de ella

Hermione, quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana a las 7:00 pm?-

La joven se volteo para mirar divertida a su mejor amigo de ojos verdes

Empiezas muy bien Harry, claro, mañana nos vemos en el salón de actividades ok?-le dijo, para después subir a su habitación

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había llegado la hora

Bien, Harry lo primero que debes hacer es sacar la silla para que me siente-le dijo, Harry solo obedeció, estaba un poco distraído por el atuendo de su amiga, traía una camisa rosa pegada al cuerpo y una mini falda un poco mas clara de la camisa, sus rulos caían por sus hombros

Ahora siéntate tu-le dijo al ver que se había quedado parado, ella lo observo bien, traía una camisa azul profundo y pantalones negros, le sentaban muy bien

Estuvieron en silencio por un poco rato

Harry…tienes que comenzar una platica, que no sea de Quidditch, el clima y mucho menos de política, esos temas son muy aburridos y problemáticos, así que…lo que te sugiero es que empieces preguntando como esta?-

Y como has estado, te ves muy hermosa hoy-le dijo el chico obedeciendo las indicaciones de Granger

Bien, muchas gracias, tu no te ves mal-le respondió-ahora Harry, si ves que hay un sonrojo por parte de tu acompañante, es que la platica es amena-

Así estuvieron largo rato, pidieron a Dobby que llevara comida y adornaron el salón, para hacer la cita más real

Has estado muy bien, espero que no se te olvide nada!-dijo Hermione feliz, mientras iban caminando hacia la Sala Común, bajo la Capa Invisible

Gracias, yo también lo espero, seria el colmo que no me aprendiera nada para mañana no crees?-dijo nervioso

No te preocupes, soy una buena maestra…-

Que modesta querida señorita-dijo con sarcasmo

No me dejas terminar Potter..-llegaron a la Sala Común, dijeron la contraseña y se quedaron parados en medio de esta-y tu eres un buen alumno jajaja-rió la joven, Harry también lo hizo-buenas noches-le dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Buenas noches, y gracias de nuevo Herms

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry despertó, era Sábado-la cita!-dijo y se levanto, viendo que estaba un poco atrasado-menudo día para quedarme dormido-se decía a si mismo mientras daba todas las vueltas matutinas, cuando termino, bajo las escaleras y ahí la encontró

Perdón el retraso por favor, buenos días Ginny!-la saludo, la chica estaba con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero cambio al verlo llegar

No te preocupes Harry, buenos días-le respondió

Nos vamos?-le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, Ginny lo vio como bicho raro, pero tomo su brazo, en el camino a la salida del castillo hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos, y así siguió hasta que iban a mitad del camino, cuando una gota callo en la mejilla de Harry-"por favor, que no llueva a horita!"

Mas las suplicas no fueron escuchadas, y una tormenta feroz se desato, dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente mojados para cuando llegaron al restaurante Mágico para parejas

Te ves hermosa-le dijo Harry, siguiendo con el patrón dado por su amiga

Oye…por si no te has fijado, estoy totalmente mojada…gracias de todos modos-le dijo un poco fastidiada

"Hermione nunca me hubiera dicho eso…hubiera puesto su mejor sonrisa con tal de no hacerme sentir mal"-penso Harry

Ehh…pediré una mesa-en eso pasaba la encargada del negocio-disculpe, nos puede dar una mesa por favor?-pregunto con cortesía

Bueno, solo hay una mesa, que es la de aquel rincón, enseguida mando a que los atiendan!-le dijo la mujer de avanzada edad

Gra…gracias!-dijo Harry no muy conforme por la lejanía de la mesa

Harry…piensas que yo me sentare ahí?-pregunto la chica viéndolo a los ojos, Harry pudo ver que había juego y fastidio

"Hermione no hubiera dicho eso…sus ojos son tan distintos a los de Ginny"…-y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, había estado comparando todo lo que pasaba, con lo que hubiera hecho Hermione…su Hermione

No puede ser-dijo en un susurro

Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny extrañada

Ginny, perdóname, pero…tengo que hacer algo urgente, perdóname por favor!-y así, salio corriendo, dejando a Ginny ahí plantada

Corrió hasta el castillo, entro como una bala buscando a la castaña, hasta que la encontró saliendo de lo pasillos de la biblioteca, iba leyendo un libro sin saber por donde caminada

Hermine!-le dijo para que lo viera, pero la chica no oyó, parecía que el libro estaba muy interesare, así que su mente planifico algo para atraer su atención, avanzo hasta quedar en frente de ella, ella seguía avanzando, tomo el libro, ella subió su rostro y solo fue para encontrarse con los labios de Harry apretando los suyos, al principio estaba confundida, pero fue respondiendo el beso

Que…que fue eso?-pregunto un poco timida al terminar el beso

Es que…veras…yo…yo…me di cuenta de que…con quien quiero una cita es contigo…solo contigo Herms-dijo mas nervioso aun, pero eso fue calmado por un segundo beso, el segundo beso de mucho mas seguramente….

**Fin**

**Hola, este es mi primer desafió en LPDF, y que creen, pues gane, aunque la competencia estuvo muy buena, en fin, quise publicar este oneshot aquí para compartirlo con todos ustedes, ojala y les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo!**

**En fin, espero sus opiniones por medio de reviews, solo tienen que dar clic en el botoncito morado que dice "GO" y listo!**

**Bueno, bueno, ya los aburrí no, así que mejor ya me voy!**

**Abrazos y besos con cariño de**

•**·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ Sole. ¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**


End file.
